Confused Love
by DragonOfShadow
Summary: This follows Kira's escape from the Archangel to return Lacus to Athrun. Lacus on her way to a safe location. Unfortunately for her, the captain of her ship has had a bit too much to drink and has set a course for an undesirable location. And because of t


Fwahahahaha! The first time I've written anything for ages! Yay! This fic is going to be about Kira and some screwed up romantic relationships he has… This entire thing starts from after Kira escapes with Lacus and hands her over to Athrun… And the whole thing will fall away from the actual plot from there. I don't know what the pairing will be, but it's not going to be slash. Kira and some girl…

No, I do not own Gundam Seed or anything related to Gundam Seed. That is affiliated to Bandai. Curse Bandai… Someday I'll take over Bandai, then I'll own Seed! BWAHAHAHA! Anyways… Read and review, please…

**Confused Love – Chapter One: To the Sun!**

* * *

Lacus sat down on her bed stared out the window into the cold vacuum of space. Athrun was going off to fight again. And she was being sent somewhere safe. Like usual, it was boring and she was being forced to entertain herself with singing. The time she spent with Kira-sama was fun. He was a nice person… That Flay person was weird, though… Come to think of it, she tried to hold her hostage to try and save her father… The plan failed, though. Lacus felt some pity for Flay. After all, her father had been killed.

Lacus looked at Haro, who was rolling around on her bed. "Flay was an interesting person, no?"

Haro stopped rolling. "PSYCHO! PSYCHO! PSYCHO!"

Lacus smiled. "We shouldn't be that harsh… She was just…"

"INSANE… MENTALLY UNSTABLE… PSYCHOTIC…"

"That's not nice, Haro… Let's not talk about her anymore. Hm… I'd like to see Kira-sama, again sometime… He's such a nice person…"

* * *

On the bridge of the ship that Lacus is currently on…

The captain was drunk. In fact, he was so drunk that he had lost all grip on reality… He stared dazedly at the view screen. There was a small, round, shiny object on one of the screens.

"Set course for that shiny object right there!" he shouted.

"Sir, we're not supposed to deviate from our set course to deliver Lady Lacus to a safe location," a crewman replied.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET COURT-MARTIALED? SET A COURSE THERE, NOW!" the captain screamed from his chair.

"Besides, that's the sun…"

The captain looked at two security officers. "Remove him from the bridge and shoot him…"

The two security officers looked at each other for a second, and then shrugged. They walked over and dragged the crewman out of his chair. The crewman screamed loudly as he was brutally dragged out of the bridge. The crew heard some machine-gun fire and a dull thud from outside. The security officers came back in. The crew was now visibly shaken.

"Now set a course for the sun!" the captain shouted, while downing another bottle of sake.

The crew stared nervously at the security guards for a second and started setting a course for the sun.

* * *

Lacus noticed that the ship was turning.

"What? I didn't know we were supposed to go somewhere else… That's odd… Haro? Where are we going?" Lacus asked, confused.

Haro rolled around for a second. "The sun. The sun."

"Oh my… Won't that hurt if we get too close to it? I didn't bring suntan lotion… Oh my…"

She heard a knock on the door. She paused for a second. Who was coming to visit her on this ship?

"Come in," she called to the door.

A crewman opened the door. "Lacus-sama… I need you to pack your necessities and follow me."

Lacus stared for a moment. "Is something wrong?"

"The captain is setting a course for the sun."

Lacus smiled brightly. "It's no big problem. We can buy suntan lotion on the way there."

The crewman laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"What's so funny?" Lacus asked. "Did someone tell a joke? If they did, I don't think I understood it… Come to think of it, I don't think I heard it…"

The crewman stopped laughing and stared. "Lacus-sama… you will be burned to a crisp if you get too close to the sun…"

"Oh… that's right… Hm… Very well… I shall pack…"

_Five minutes later…_

Lacus was put into a emergency escape pod and launched out of the ship. She looked at Haro.

"This situation seems familiar…"

* * *

Kira sat in the cockpit of the Strike Gundam. He was hovering in space and overseeing some repairs to the Archangel. Suddenly, he noticed a blip on his radar. The computer identified it as an escape pod.

Kira opened up a connection with the bridge. "I've detected an escape pod. Permission to go retrieve it…"

Vice-captain Natarle sighed. "We know how you like to bring stuff back. Permission granted."

* * *

A/N: Well, that's chapter one! It was kind of random… Oh well… I don't know how this story will end yet, so I'll just go with the flow for now… 


End file.
